


15 First Dates

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 15 oneshots, Fluff, I love them ok, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Other Characters - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: I've been struggling Wirth writers block so I picked a comfort ship and made a list of first date prompt.Study dateCostcoMall tripMcdonalds play placeAfterschool Ice CreamHikingBotanic GardenRoller RinkBeachFancy dinnerCoffeeSkateboardingDrive inbowlingKaraoke
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	15 First Dates

Karkat Vantas was a rude, obnoxious, and insensitive boy with no indoor voice, He was also extremely attractive, at least to Dave Strider he was. His skin was a medium brown, his cheeks and nose speckled with dark freckles. his eyes were a dark brown, almost black. And He had black curly hair that was short but long enough to be pulled back. Dave knew this because Karkat would always put it up in order to keep it out of his eyes during math class. Math was the only class Dave had with him, and one of the many classes he was failing. Now he could blame his shitty math skills on always being distracted by the beauty that is Karkat Vantas, or his ADD. He always chose the latter. 

Another thing about Karkat is that he wasn’t failing math. He was actually really good at math, the perfect candidate for a tutor in fact. Dave’s teacher  _ had  _ told him to find a tutor. Maybe his failing grade was a blessing in disguise. Dave planned to ask Karkat to meet after school today, the only problem was convincing him to help. Karkat wasn’t notoriously easy to get along with. Welp, it’s still worth a shot Dave thought as he made his way over to Karkat’s locker. 

“Yo” Dave leaned against the locker next to Karkat’s. 

“The fuck do you want?” He growled, shoving his backpack in his locker. 

“Well, since you’re asking, I’d like you to help me with math after school.” 

“Fuck no. and why would you ask me anyways? Isn’t your brother like a prodigy or something?” 

“Well yeah, but Dirk doesn’t know how to explain the simple stuff… or any stuff.”

“What makes you think I can explain it to you.” 

“Well, you seem good at going into depth about useless shit.” 

“Fuck you too”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant- please?”

“What’s in it for me, aside from an hour and a half with an ignorant asshole”

“I’ll buy you dinner?” 

“Fine...”

“Sweet! Meet you here after school.” The bell rang just as they finished. Dave started running down the hall until he got to a good speed, then he lifted his toes and heelied off to class.

______

After his last class Dave headed straight for Karkat’s locker. He wasn’t there yet. Dave decided to go get what he needs out of his locker.When he got back to Karkat’s locker he found Karkat struggling to open his locker. Aaand he punched it. 

“Woah dude, want some help with that?” 

“SHUT UP STRIDER! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!” 

“If you say so, you’re kind of causing a scene here though. Are you sure i can’t help you with anything?”   
  


“YOU REALLY WANNA HELP? SHUT UP AND HOLD THIS!” Karkat threw his backpack at Dave. Dave stumbled for a minute, why was this thing so heavy. Karkat finally got his locker open. He grabbed a lunchbox, slammed his locker shut again, grabbed his bag from dave and stomped down the hall. “COME ON!” he shouted back at Dave. Dave quickly shuffled to him trying to keep up.

“So I was thinking we could go to the library, use our student IDs, get a room. Then you know make it so I won’t fail the quiz tuesday.”  _ then maybe makeout _

“I guess that works. I thought we would go to your place or something, but the library works.” 

“Well, we could go to my place, but ummm my bro will be there, and my cousins, and auntie, and Dirk, and the apartment isn’t the cleanes-”

“I get it, jesus, the library is fine,” 

“Sweet so we walkin? Or do you have a car?” 

“Follow me,” Karkat led the way to a black beat up old Hundayi. “The passenger door has to be opened from the inside, so wait a minute.” He got in and reached over to open the door. Dave got in and shut the door.

The inside of the car was a bit nicer than the outside, aside from the empty coffee cups all over the back seat. Karkat started the car and drove off. Karkat’s road rage was...something.

“THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU IF YOURE GONNA TURN GET IN THE GODDAMM TURN LANE YOU MOTHERFUCKING DICKWAD SHIT!” Dave didn’t really know how to respond to it, aside from attempting to hold in his laughter, a few chuckles escaped here and there but nothing really noticeable. “JUST GO TO POPEYE’S YOU FUCKING PRICK” with that Dave couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT JACKASS” He snapped at Dave still keeping his eyes fixed on the road. 

“Woah dude sorry, you just, that is a sentence I never thought I would hear.” 

“Whatever” a few minutes passed in silence. They arrived at the library .

Karkat parked near the entrance. They both got out and grabbed their backpacks. Dave walked up to the desk librarian to get a room, she took his student ID and gave him a key card labeled “3”. Dave scanned it and opened the door. 

“After you” He bowed dramatically, Karkat flipped him off and walked in. He threw his bag on the table and sat down, Dave followed. 

“So what exactly are you struggling with?”

“Ummmm… All of it?”

Karkat sighed “get out your textbook and some scratch paper.”

____________

Two hours had passed by the time Dave was finally starting to understand. Karkat was far more tolerant of Dave by the time they finished. 

“So where am I treating you to some grub?” Dave asked as they packed up.

“Honestly I don’t give a shit, wherever you wanna go.”

“Hmmmm, how does pizza sound.”

“Fine by me, where from?”

“There’s a place down the street, we can walk.”

“That works I guess, as long as you’re paying.” 

“Yup. you can’t see but I winked.”

“Why do you wear those stupid glasses anyways? They just make you look like a conceited asshole.” 

“That’s a very personal question Vantas, what? You wanna get to know me better, get some material for your homoerrotic fantasies about your homeboy Dave?”

“What the fuck is your problem? I asked a simple question.”

“A simple,  _ personal _ , question.” they started walking towards the exit. “If you really must know,my whole family has this whole sensitive eye thing going on. Even Auntie and Roxy have to wear em sometimes.” 

“Oh, I never knew that. Sorry… I just assumed it was some hipster douchebag thing.” 

“Nah fam.” 

They arrived at the pizza place. 

“So what do you like on your pizza? Personally i’m a pepperoni guy but I’ll eat basically anything.” Dave said looking at his menu. They were seated in a small booth by the window.

“Pepperoni is good, do you really think we’ll be able to finish a pizza all on our own?”

“Hell yeah dawg. You underestimate my ability to eat an entire pizza if i want to.” Dave crossed his arms proudly and smirked.  _ Wait  _ did Karkat just… **laugh?!?** _ Holy shit,  _ it was just a little chuckle, ok it was more of a scoff. 

“Yeah right. Whatever you say fuckass.”  _ fuckass? _ Karkat seemed to be pondering something “Forget what I just said, didn’t sound right.”

“Gotta agree with you there Kit-Kat.”

“The hell did you just call me?”

“Kit-Kat, you know like the candy.”

“Why are you like this”

“Sorry. You know, Kit-kats just so happen to be my favorite candy.” Dave winked  _ Yes! Totally nailed it! _

“Did you just hit on me?” Karkat was blushing, like a lot,  _ did he seriously not notice till now _ .

“Dude, I’ve been trying to flirt with you all afternoon. Did you seriously not notice?”   
  


“N-no! Fuck you ok, I’m not used to people wanting to be around me, let alone be interested in me in that way. I just assumed it was your usual ‘ _ I’m a coolkid so i make passes at everyone and don’t give a fuck if they catch feelings and get hurt’ _ bullshit” 

“Ok first of all, Ouch. second of all.I didn’t just pick you to help me study for no reason. Karkat I’ve been like, into you, into you for months.” He’s silent for a minute, the look on his face can be described as pure surprise. 

“Are you two ready to order.” The waitress interrupts. Before you can reply Karkat orders for the both of you. 

“We’ll have a medium pepperoni, he would like an apple juice and I’ll have a rootbeer.”

“Coming right up” she skipped off.

  
  


“How’d you know I’d want apple juice.”

“We had first period english together for the entire year last year, everyday you’d bring a bottle of apple juice. This year I have AP Bio second period, right after you have regular bio first period. You leave an impty bottle of apple juice in the recycling every day before you leave the classroom. I just assumed.”

“Damm,”

“You wanna know why I know all this? Because i’ve had a stupid crush on you since mid last year. Why do you think I agreed to do this? I don’t even like hanging out with my so-called friends. But for some stupid reason i like being around you, you insufferable narcissistic attractive shitbrained prick.” 

“Seriously? Like, no cap?” 

“YES! GOD HOW DENSE ARE YOU!”

“Sorry i’m just… in shock i guess.” he chuckled. “So… Can i get your number?”

“I don’t see why not, especially if we’re gonna, you know, make this… a thing.”

“Yeah” Dave handed Karkat his phone.

The waitress brought them their drinks. “Your food will be out in a minute.”

“So… you think I’m pretty.” Dave smirked slyly. 

“I believe my words were ‘Narcissistic prick’ but yes I suppose you are… attractive.” Karkat was as red as dave’s jacket. 

“Dawww you’re not to bad yourself karkitty.” he winked. 

“Did I mention obnoxious…” He furrowed his brows and took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah but you likeeee me, how embarrassing for you.”

“YOUR the one that asked ME on a DATE!” 

Dave just shrugged in response. 

“Whatever…”

The waitress brought their pizza and the two happily ate it as they discussed future dates. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my school is going online so hopefully I can update this every week or two weeks 
> 
> 1.Study date  
> 2.Costco  
> 3.Mall trip  
> 4.Mcdonalds play place  
> 5.Afterschool Ice Cream  
> 6.Hiking  
> 7.Botanic Garden  
> 8.Roller Rink  
> 9.Beach  
> 10.Fancy dinner  
> 11.Coffee  
> 12.Skateboarding  
> 13.Drive in  
> 14.bowling  
> 15.Karaoke


End file.
